Hustled
by Britinkinlor
Summary: Brian Kinney has an itch to scratch and knows just what he needs to help ease it.


**HUSTLED**

Brian Kinney strutted out from Babylon - not a happy man. There had been nothing in there to satisfy his sexual hunger tonight. He had tried two fucks but the asses had been too slack to give him any real satisfaction. Then there was the three attempted blow jobs that put the final nail in the coffin and made him decide to leave and find a 'takeaway' on his way back to the loft.

As he drove the Corvette, Brian rubbed his cock through his designer jeans. God… He was so fucking horny that he had to find some ass or mouth soon to shoot his load in. Brian had an idea where he could find what he needed. Slamming the car into gear, Brian sped off down the road to his destination.

Ten minutes later Brian was slowing down the Corvette to a growl as he crawled along the curb of the street that had hustlers plying their trade. Brian knew what he was after, and it was soon in his sight. He stopped the car and motioned for the blond boy dressed in black to come over to him.

"Hi. What are you after?" he asked, leaning in the driver's window to look at Brian.

"How much for a blowjob?" The hustler's lips looked like they'd do the job just fine. They were really pink and full.

"A hundred," he replied coolly. Brian arched an eyebrow as if to query the price.

"Take it or leave it mister. But I can see you need relief and I can get you off fast." He all but boasted of his ability to suck cock. Brian was going to argue over the price then left it. He was in no real mood for that, only to get his rocks off.

"Okay, get in."

The hustler calmly walked around to the passenger side and got in.

"You know of some place we can go?" Brian asked, as he pulled the car away from the curb.

"Sure, it's not too far from here, either." He reached over and squeezed Brian's lean thigh. "I can take real good care of your problem quickly; which will be very good for you." He slid his hand along the inside of Brian's thigh, his palm rubbing his crotch. The action got a moan out of Brian.

"You carry on like that and there will be no need for you to blow me," he growled out with a sneer. "You'll be a hundred bucks down."

"I'm sure that wouldn't be the end of the night's entertainment, would it, mister?" The blond began to rub his own groin. "You look like you could fuck me all night."

Brian shot a sideways glance at the hustler. Cocky little shit! At least he wasn't afraid to speak his mind. And yes, there was no question that he could fuck all night. There was heavy emphasis on the last two words.

"_If _I was interested in fucking you all night, how much would that cost me?" Brian asked, trying to sound bored with the question.

The hustler waited a beat then answered Brian. "A thousand bucks."

Brian's dark eyebrows nearly shot off the top of his head on hearing that price.

"Christ blondie, you'd better be a first class lay for those kinda bucks."

"I am. My ass is legendary." The hustler purred. "It's good and tight if that's what you're getting at, mister." He noticed that they were close to the area that the hustlers took their customers; it was quiet and out of the way of prying eyes.

"Take a left down here then a right." The blond instructed Brian. "Then we can get down to business."

"Yeah, well. I'll try the blow job first and if you're any good, I just might part with the bucks and fuck you okay?" Brian told the blond. He wanted to make sure that they were on the same page.

"Okay. No problem." The hustler smirked, sitting back in his seat as Brian manoeuvred the Corvette to the area, parked and shut off the engine. He reached for the zipper on his jeans.

"Whoa. I want my money first, mister." The hustler said firmly, folding his arms across his chest. Brian sighed heavily.

"All this fucking trouble just to get my dick sucked!" Brian barked, reaching for his wallet and pulled out the required bills.

"Here," he bit out, all but flinging the money at the blond. "Now will you get your mouth busy on my cock?"

The hustler pocketed the money with a shit eating smile. "Sure."

Brian pulled his zipper down and made himself comfortable in his seat. "Thank the fuck for that." He pulled out his long, thick dick and gave it a few strokes.

"Nice cock." The blond commented with a lick of his lips before shifting into position to start blowing Brian.

"It'll be even nicer in your mouth, now get to it blondie." Brian growled impatiently. "You've got your fucking money; now let me see what I'm getting for my bucks." He grasped the back of the hustlers head and guided it towards his straining cock; the blond complied and swallowed it, taking it all the way to the back of his throat without a single gag.

Brian shuddered. "Oh. Fuck. Yeah. That's much more like it." That one movement had felt better than combining all the disastrous attempts in the back room of Babylon. This kid knew what to do with a cock. He worked his way up to the tip, before removing his mouth and slowly stroked it. He looked up at Brian.

"Well? What's the verdict so far, mister?"

"Not bad, but I've had better kid."

The last word ended up as a gasp from Brian as the hustler nibbled at the plump dark pink head and used the tip of his tongue to lick and jab at the slit, tasting the precome. With a last swirl of his wet tongue around it, the blond slid Brian's dick back into his mouth.

"Fuck!"

Brian's so called lack of enthusiasm over the blow job seemed to fire up the hustler who was pulling out all the stops to show what he could do and it was showing through the reactions of Brian and his body.

There was just enough light to enable Brian to watch the blond's bobbing head in his lap. He had one hell of a tongue and throat action. The hustler was drawing moans and gasps from Brian left, right and centre. He needed to fuck that mouth bad. Brian placed his hands on both sides of the shaggy blond head and done an experimental thrust. The hustler moaned around the hard dick.

"You like that? Want me to carry on?" Brian murmured. The hustler gave a small nod. Brian licked at his lips. "Okay."

He began with a slow leisurely pump of his hips. This was what he had wanted at Babylon; a mouth that knew what to do with a cock and was great to fuck. Brian felt the suction on his cock tighten a fraction. Brian's eyes rolled back into his head at the feeling.

"Shit that feels fucking great." He panted out.

The easy pace he had started with didn't last long. He soon shot his load. Brian felt it in his balls and ran all the way to the tip of his throbbing cock. Nimble fingers found their way to gently roll and pull at his heavy sac. A tingle at the base of his cock alerted Brian he was going to come.

"You said that you could get me off fast... and... you... _fuck_... HAVE!"

Brian called out as his orgasm came crashing down over him; his whole body jerking in the car seat. The hustler had gagged slightly with the force of the hot sperm hitting the back of his throat, and then swallowed greedily.

"Fuck. Christ."

Brian felt as though he'd never stop pumping his jizz down the hustler's eager throat.

"Holy shit! You sure love sucking cock, don't you?" Brian gasped out as he slowly came down from his orgasm induced high. The blond was busy licking Brian's spent cock clean then he sat back in his seat.

"I've enjoyed it ever since my first try at thirteen, mister." He boasted, running his tongue over his plump reddened lips with a sigh. "You taste great. Wanna taste mine now?"

"That's awfully rude, seeing I'm the one that's paying you to take _my_ cum. I just might have to spank you for that." Brian replied tucking himself back into his jeans. The hustler groaned.

"Last one who spanked me was my boyfriend. He really got off on seeing the pale skin of my ass, all pink and glowing from his slaps." The blond eyed Brian hopefully. "Do you wanna do that to me, mister? Do you wanna slap my pale, tight ass?"

Brian snorted.

"And how much extra would that set me back?"

"Nothing. It's free, as I like it." The hustler was leaning back into his seat rubbing his stiff cock through his jeans. "Do you wanna see how much?" He bit at his bottom lip, his hips moving under his hand.

Brian watched the blond and nodded.

The hustler smiled at him.

"Here or at the loft?"

"For one, the loft, it's fucking freezing out here, even with the heater on. And two, after spanking your naughty ass, I wanna fuck it, Sunshine." Brian told a grinning Justin as he started up the car, put it into gear, and pulled away from their secluded spot.

"I'm looking forward to it, mister." Justin had slipped back into his hustler character.

Brian shot him a Kinney smirk. He had enjoyed their time of role-playing, as he always did. And with Justin picking the right time to text him, it had turned the otherwise disastrous evening into a so-much-more, pleasurable event.

"Incorrigible little twat."

Justin beamed at him smugly.

"I know."


End file.
